


I will always run... Running to meet you

by NinelikesBananas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinelikesBananas/pseuds/NinelikesBananas
Summary: Between the adventures in the TARDIS and the domestics with Jackie and Mickey which he likes so much avoiding on Earth, does it still stay  place for moments of a little bit love and Kindness ?





	1. Chapter 1

Why a quiet walk with the Doctor always finishes by them two running to save any planet, civilization or simply, themselves ? He promised her that there would be nothing of that kind this time, that today would be their ‘day off’, and nevertheless, here they are again and again.In spite of all her efforts to remain distant from problems, here she is, surrounded by multiple creatures, smaller than she, but much more armed. Rose did not seem to to seize the reason of their hatred towards the Doctor, but she had understood the main part, that it was reported with the Time War, the one that ended by the final confront between Daleks and TimeLords, by the destruction of Gallifrey …The first time when he had mentioned it, she was been able to see how much he regretted the outcome of all this. In his eyes, she saw the sadness, the solitude, the hatred towards the Daleks, but especially, she saw how much he hated himself. He tried to hide it, behind his way to be and and his smile. He tried, in vain. This is why in these moments, she take his hand and she give him her warmest smile, the one that she is capable to have, only looking at him. In these moments, she did not need to say anything, because in her eyes, we could read all she wanted to tell him, the promise to stay still by his side, to never release this hand. To never leave him alone again.

He wanted to believe her, in these moments there, he refuted any logic which reminded him how much the reality was much crueler and fatal, and for a brief moment, he believed her. Hand in hand, the Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS, that seemed so correct, just, like… _destiny_. From the first day, they had never stopped running, together, as if that it had always been like that. Then, where was he this time? Her first thoughts were that one soldier managed to capture him, what had obviously not been the case, otherwise they would have stopped asking her to reveal his position. She analyzed the options which appeared at her, any really suited her. The first one was to wait for the Doctor, hoping that he is not captured meanwhile and hoping that he finds an excellent plan to bring out them from there. It was risked enough, considering what they could make to hurt her if they captured him before. The second solution, would be to negotiate her freedom with them, to help them to find the Doctor, what would give her time to think of something else and possibly to escape them. The last option was the one that she preferred the less, create a diversion and run as quickly as possible. What would be impossible for the moment, because of the hurted ankle of her first attempt to run away.

Everything started from the idea of the Doctor to give her a ’day off’, so that she can do a little shopping, taste typical dishes of other civilizations, without having to care of anything else. When she had suggested him coming to eat something, he had refused, wanting to verify something in the commands of the TARDIS. She had thus left to the alone discovery from the planet. Just like he told her, the people were one of more pleasant than she had ever known and the people from ther showed a lot of kindness. The food of this planet, far from looking like that on Earth, was very delicious. Having eaten enough, she decided to visit some shops, something that she did not make since a moment. The Doctor had not delayed calling her on his mobile with the TARDIS. They agreed to meet each other in a store not far from where she was. In the end, had not gone there, Atrix had taken her in hostage as soon as they understood that she was in connection with the Doctor. She tried to avoid them, but she was a victim of a terrible blow from them: a damned hooks foot which had had as result, a beautiful straight ankle sprain. They brought her in an alley and attached her, needs to believe that they had really never believed they could find him in such planet. They had the common sense to let her sit down in a cardboard heap which was there by chance. Here is how she had arrived there, waiting for the Doctor understands that she had not got lost somewhere and that something limped. He would eventually notice it … Or maybe not.

He eventually found her, right in the middle of a new interrogation which would have led to nothing, but he had made it without having looked for her. Indeed, he was following a beautiful small red haired kitten. All the eyes were put on him, but he took some time to notice it, his eyes always glued on the kitten. When finally took the animal in his arms, he noticed Rose.

 

\- Oh Rose ! I’ve been looking for you, he said very livened up.

 

\- Obviously, you looked rather for this cat, she answered.

 

\- Isn’t it cute? I saw it in the street while I was waiting for you when I suddenly decided that I had to caress him. I always loved red-haired things, you know. And in the end, it lead me here. But what are you doing here ? We were supposed to meet approximately thirty minutes ago.

 

Seriously ? Hadn’t he really noticed weapons pointed towards him and the eyes shooting lighting to him? She gave him a settled look, but just like when they first meet, it took him a few seconds to figure out what she was trying to say/show.

 

" Oh!” He said when he finally included it. ” See ya ! " He took Rose's hand and begun to run as quickly as he could.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They had not gone very far, Rose's ankle prevented them from it. They had had no choice that to take refuge in the closest open establishment. It was a sort of cat cafe but only seemingly because, well, the animals were not cats.All this time and in spite of the agitation, the kitten had stayed in the arms of the Doctor without showing sign of hostility. Rose questioned of the interest to keep the animal, while there were furious people towards him outside, chasing them.

 

“- You see, Rose, what is curious in this situation is that in this planet cats do not exist. In spite of several theories - rather stupid theories cats are not extraterrestrials. Then the question is:What does it do here? "

 

He was analyzing the cat with his screwdriver. She always found curious the fact that it can work on everything, even on living beings, except on the wood. Did he think it was something harmless? Would not there be miserable big aliens constituted by wood? So many questions to ask him, but the hour was not convenient and the place even less.She was more worried afterward about events.How were they going managing to reach the TARDIS if she could not run? Her thoughts were interrupted by an exclamation of the Doctor. There was no doubt, the cat was from the Earth. Rose had begun by suggesting that a human being would have been able to come on the planet, and abandoned or lost it. After all, the Doctor said that humans had colonized planets, that they had the necessary technology to travel in the space. It could have been that, if the Doctor had not also founded an electronic chip under the skin of the nape of the animal's neck.According to him, the chip had been integrated with a surgery, painless he had specified her and was connected in a kinda monitor in the necklace.It was programmed to find him and follow his steps. It was not there accidentally, and had not certainly leaded him to Rose without second intentions. It had been a trap for the Doctor. How could they know that the Doctor would be there?

 

"- But, why a kitten?" she asked.

 

Between all the things of the universe and all the animals of the planet Earth, why had they chosen a cat? Certainly, the Doctor seemed really appreciates them, but did they knew it? And if it was true, how much do they know about him?

 

" - Me, you, all the creatures of the universe are attracted by the beautiful things.There are two types:The attractive things in a global point in the eyes of people and then the things which attract people in particular according to their tastes.We are attracted by them in a constant way, consciously or simply in an unconscious way.One way or another, they knew they will succeed to make me come to them with this cat.Not by its beauty, but for the strangeness of the situation. You want to catch me?Put something which is far from his original place, in a set which does not correspond to it, and you will get all my attention. The question is to know why they were looking for me."

 

Since the moment when he had seen this damned animal, Rose had ran completely out of his mind. The only thing which mattered was to solve this mystery.Could she blame him?Certainly, but he knew she would not make it, not _his_ Rose. Rose knew the reason of this ambush.It would break him a little more, to learn that they have it after him because of this war, that they make him feel guilty of the destruction of their planet. She did not want to tell him.She even was not sure to have understood well; that was what she wanted to believe in.She knew the translation of the TARDIS was perfect. Rose did not want, but it was the most correct to make, right? Like that he could go to see them, to solve misunderstandings, as he made every time. He is the Doctor after all, _her_ Doctor.

 

"- The destruction of their planet, during the war.The Time War," she said slowly.

 

She had seen his breath freezing for a brief moment. Then, he had turned to her and answered weakly, as if he was out of breath: "I see."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan to continue to post my fiction here. After all I take my time and energy to doing my best to translate in English and almost nobody gives some value to it. Fortunately, I received an adorable comment which tempted me to continue to write it and to continue to post it here, in English. Thank you very much Nebelwand and the others 3 for the kudos !  
> PS : The next chapter is bigger. This one is only to see if you still want to read this story.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my English is not perfect (I am a Portuguese girl living in France so, I do my best to learn English the best I can ) but if you want to be read, you have to right in English. And I know that my story is not the best, she is even not mediocre but I like it and I like Ninth/Rose so I want to share it with other people who also like them. Tell if you have liked my story, if you want the next chapter or even if you didn't like it.


End file.
